


Morning

by Suhita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhita/pseuds/Suhita
Summary: Kara and Lena wake up together and there are just a lot of feelings.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft y'all. I kinda wrote this while I was drunk and I really didn't want to edit. I did correct some minor errors tho.

The first thing that Lena realized as she started dating Kara and having sleepovers with her girlfriend is that the kryptonian was a huge cuddler. And though, it wasn't a surprise for Lena, she found it really adorable and actually began to look forward to the feeling of having Kara's arms wrapped around her.

It was a Saturday and Lena had managed to come home early and invited Kara over. Finding time was hard with their lives. Nights like this when neither of them had no duties to attend to were rare and they cherished their time together.

She changed into her oversized MIT sweatshirt and shorts, pulled her hair up in a loose bun and washed off her makeup, already feeling relaxed.

Soon enough she heard knocks on her balcony door where she found her dork of a girlfriend grinning at her, bearing food. Lena smiled and let her girlfriend in who pressed their lips together as a greeting.

"Hi!" Kara said, still grinning, clearly happy to be there.

"Hey yourself" Lena chuckled.

"I brought food!" Kara went to place the potstickers on the table.

Lena followed her, "Of course you did."

Kara smiled at her, flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch. They finally settled for _The Legend of Korra_ , Kara's all time favourite. Lena sat between Kara's legs and leaned her back against Kara's front, holding the kryptonian as close as possible sighing peacefully while talking about her day. Kara smiled at her and tightened her grip around Lena sharing about the cat she saved earlier.

It wasn't that the show was boring. Even though Lena had watched it a couple of times she still loved going back to it. But she didn't remember when or how she dozed off (it may have something to do with Kara's warmt, Lena suspected) which is why she found herself waking up in her bed, with her hair out of the bun and meek fingers drawing soft circles on her side. She smiled in her sleep, not wanting to open her eyes yet. She wanted to savour the feeling.

A heartbeat later she felt soft lips against her cheek and soon enough her face was being smothered by kisses. She giggled at the feeling and slowly opened her eyes. Admittedly she was not prepared for the sight. She was not prepared for Kara Danvers, beaming at her, with puppy eyes filled with love and her gorgeous face framed by golden locks. A soft small made it way across her face as she pulled Kara closer to herself.

"Morning" Kara said, her voice still rasp from sleep.

It did things to Lena, warmt spreading all over her body. But she wasn't ready to get out of the bed just yet so snuggled up against her girlfriend, breathing out a "Not yet" and closing her eyes again.

"Well, someone's a little lazy today." Kara teased but Lena just held her tighter.

What she didn't expect was that Kara would start tickling her, throwing her into a fit of laughter.

"Kara - No - Stop - Kara! Stop it!"

Kara kept smirking at her, continuing her attack on the Luthor. After some more protests from, Lena she stopped tickling and just held Lena by her waist.

The brunette tried to even out her breathing while the blonde gave her a dopey smile.

"Hush you" Lena said before pulling Kara's lips into a brief kiss.

Kara sighed happily, laying on her stomach beside Lena, who faced the ceiling. It was the domesticity of it all that made her feel so content and...happy.

She was truly happy. Because of this little lady in her arms who made her feel like she wasn't alone even though she lost everything. She made her feel at home.

They both layed side by side completely awake, just trying to get used to the fact that this was real.

Kara ran a hand over Lena's face, brushing away the hair covering her face.

"You're beautiful" she whispered softly looking at Lena as her hand caressed her cheek. And it was the honesty and the love in her voice that made Lena blush and look away.

"Thank you." she said slowly, still flustered. Because of course she had been called beautiful before. A lot. But she never believed it. She'd just brush it off. But each time that Kara said it, she said with such candidness that it caught her off guard. It made her feel something more. Like she wasn't just a damaged person. And it was just _a lot_ to get used to.

Kara shifted closer, as if she read Lena's thoughts, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. Their limbs tangled together and she could feel Lena's breath on her neck and the soft cadence of her heartbeat. She pressed a soft kiss against her head, hoping to convey all her feelings for this gorgeous woman that she loved so much. It was indeed a good morning.


End file.
